In the past, airless paint pumps were often permanently and non-adjustably secured to a cart, for example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, taken from U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,504, the entire contents of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference. In order to insert the pump suction tube or inlet conduit 13 into a paint container 25, the cart or pump support platform 15 was tilted back, the suction tube was positioned over the paint container, and then the cart was tilted forward (as shown in FIG. 1) to place a free end 26 of the suction tube 13 in the paint in container 25. The resulting operating position is shown in a partially cutaway view in FIG. 2.